I'm Tired Too
by scuba angel
Summary: COMPLETE RIETRO FLUFF this may seem wierd but its on a totalt diff timeline to the tv show and i'm still wokring on a prequel, but newayz ENJOY AND REVIEW!


It was 3pm in Bayville and Bayville high was just letting it's students out, except for those in after school activities, and one individual who was sitting in Principal Kelly's office, some knew her as the gothic bitch who had scared them a couple of days ago, the rest knew her as rogue, the most unsocial person in America. 'Now, Marie,'  
  
'It's Rogue!'  
  
'Okay, Rogue, it seems that you don't have enough credits to graduate form Bayville high,' Rogue opened her mouth to protest but was cut off, 'it seems that you haven't done any sort of extra curricular activity since you came to this school. Now I have enrolled you in a few of the after school sessions I thought you might be interested in and you start tomorrow.' Principal Kelly handed Rogue a sheet of paper, Rogue quickly scanned it and burst into hysterical laughter, Principal Kelly just looked on confused.  
  
'I'm sorry Mr K, it's just that, you've enrolled me in, let's see err, here we are, needle work?'  
  
'Well you wear gloves and have a different fashion sense so I thought you might want to be a designer.'  
  
'Tell you what, I'll go through this list, and tick any of them that I'll like, the ones I don't tick I can deal with.' There was a brief pause in which Rogue picked up a pen and ticked off all of the things she wasn't interested and handed it back to Principal Kelly.  
  
'Rogue! You've ticked every single one of them.'  
  
'No I haven't.'  
  
'Yes you ha- Oh well there is one left, cooking? And not just cooking, you want to teach someone how to cook? Now why did you not tick that Rogue? Why are you interested in that particular one?'  
  
'Sorry teach, but I don't feel like putting the pal in Principal to use today, catch ya later, and tell my little student, I'll be waiting in the courtyard tomorrow after school.'  
  
Chapter two  
  
Rogue was sitting outside on one of the dinner table/bench thingies, waiting for her student. She was reading through a book when she felt a gust of wind come swirling past her. 'Pietro if you don't mind I don't have time for you,' Rogue said flatly without looking up to look at Pietro.  
  
'Aww come on Roguey, I know you missed me in the ten minutes it took for me to leave French class, go home and set up a good excuse for having to come back here and come and find you!'  
  
'Pietro, school finished two minutes ago, not ten minutes ago,' this time Rogue did look up form her book into the ice blue eyes of her pain in the butt at the precise moment. 'And no I haven't missed you, I'll never miss you again, not since you ditched me for your father, didn't know you two were into that kinda thing,' Rogue said with a suggestive look on her face.  
  
'I knew it!' Pietro looked at his watch, 'IknewIt, IknewThisThingWasSLowAndNotMe, IMeanHowCouldIEVERBeSlow!'  
  
'You're slow in realising that I don't want you here right now.'  
  
'And you're slow in realising that I'm your student, I was eavesdropping and couldn't pass this up, I still love you Rogue, just as much as I used to, maybe more, if you-' Pietro reached out a hand to touch Rogue's cheek but she turned away form his hand.  
  
'Lets get started on the cooking, I booked us classroom 41, we should go.' Rogue scooped up her bag and her book and walked off leaving Pietro with his hand still in mid-air, with his eyes looking at the ground dejectedly. Then he recovered and followed after Rogue.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'PIETRO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU DO NOT PUT HOT SAUCE OR VEGEMITE IN COOKIE DOUGH!' This was the fifth time Pietro had done this and Rogue had finally blown her lid, but so had Pietro.  
  
'LOOK IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU KEEP DISTRACTING ME!' Rogue went to say something but was cut off, again, 'YEAH ROGUE, IT'S YOUR FAULT! I JUST CAN'T STAND HERE AND LOOK AT YOU AND PRETEND THAT THERE IS NOTHING LEFT BETWEEN US.' Pietro's tone softened,' I need to know now, whether you still feel the same way, I can't go on with my life watching you go on with yours and never knowing.' Pietro looked at the floor then looked up at Rogue again, 'I can't play this game anymore, I can't keep giving out the wrong or mixed signals that we've both been giving out because its getting hard to remember what they all mean! But if you don't want to pursue what we have, and I know that you know there is something there, and there is no way in hell I am about to let you deny that anymore, then you need to tell me yes or no, I'm fed up with this game we play, aren't you.' When Rogue just stood there looking at him without moving an inch, Pietro took it the wrong way, he looked down at the floor, and slowly turned back to his cookie dough until Rogue touched him on the shoulder, with her now bare hand. Pietro looked at it confused, 'Rogue what-' Before Pietro could continue Rogue closed the gap between them and pulled his face down to hers with her bare hands, and whispered,  
  
'I'm tired too Piety' then she closed the gap between them, their lips met in a fiery kiss, when they parted Pietro was seen with goofy grin on his face and started doing a happy dance. Rogue just looked on amused, until he tried to make her do the dance aswell, which was when she pulled him back to reality, with a kiss. Pietro moved in for another one but Rogue stopped him with a finger on his lips. 'Nope, no more, not yet anyway. Come on Speedy once we finish these cookies I'm all yours for the taking.' Pietro then looked directly at her and wiggled his eyebrows. 'What did I just get myself into?' 


End file.
